


Derek Institutes a Bedtime

by literaryoblivion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Smut, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a month of going to bed alone, Derek has had enough.</p><p>“A bedtime?” Stiles asks, brow furrowed and face unbelieving.</p><p>Derek gives a firm nod, arms crossed in front of him as he stands in front of Stiles, in a worn tank top and sweatpants. He knows Stiles is going to brush this whole thing off and think Derek’s being ridiculous, but when he finds out the consequences, he’ll learn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek Institutes a Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I got this idea from [this legit advice column](http://www.slate.com/articles/life/dear_prudence/2015/04/dear_prudence_if_i_m_late_to_bed_my_wife_refuses_sex_and_masturbates_without.html?wpsrc=fol_fb), and I had to Sterek it (yes it’s a verb, just go with it). This is totes unbeta’d.
> 
> In that same vein, if I missed tags, let me know (again I'm tired and just want to post this).

After a month of going to bed alone, Derek has had enough. **  
**

“A bedtime?” Stiles asks, brow furrowed and face unbelieving.

Derek gives a firm nod, arms crossed in front of him as he stands in a worn tank top and sweatpants in front of Stiles. He knows Stiles is going to brush this whole thing off and think Derek’s being ridiculous, but when he finds out the consequences, he’ll learn.

Stiles stands up from the couch, throwing the video game controller in his hand on the cushion next to him, and moves into Derek’s space.

“But what if I’m not tired?” Stiles asks with a mischievous grin as he runs his fingers up Derek’s sides, making him shiver and relax a little at the touch.

“I didn’t say you had to go to sleep, I just said you had to come to bed,” Derek replies, lifting an eyebrow to imply just what he means.

Stiles smiles wide and wraps his arms around Derek’s neck, Derek’s hands naturally coming to rest at Stiles’s hips. “I like the sound of that,” Stiles whispers against Derek’s lips before closing the distance and giving Derek a dirty kiss that has them both breathless when they part.

“I mean it, Stiles,” Derek says, trying and failing to give his voice the firmness he wants. Stiles can make him weak at the knees and give up his resolve so easily. It’s why this problem has persisted for so long. Sometimes Derek has a hard time telling Stiles no or refusing to give him what he wants.

Stiles’s brow furrows, and he puts on an air of seriousness. “I know, babe, I will be there. In bed. Let me wrap up this raid with Scott, and I will come to bed.”

“You have fifteen minutes, Stiles. And if you’re not in bed by then, I’m starting without you,” Derek says, withdrawing from the warm circle of Stiles’s embrace and padding towards their bedroom.

“This will take ten minutes, tops, I swear. I am right behind you.” He picks up his game controller from the couch and un-pauses the game, not even sitting back down, as if to keep himself from getting too comfortable.

Derek lays in bed and waits, listening to Stiles groan and cheer from the other room, while he stares at the clock on his nightstand. He hopes that Stiles will follow through on his promise, that he won’t actually have to carry out his plan, but when the clock tells him it’s five minutes before his instituted bedtime, he sighs and starts pulling out supplies from the drawer in his nightstand. He bought a special toy for the occasion, and while he’s sad he has to use it alone, he’s kind of excited to use it period if he’s being honest.

When the clock reads the bedtime he told Stiles, with no sign of the man entering, Derek’s disheartened but enacts the second part of his plan. He even takes his time undressing himself, hoping to give Stiles a few more minutes to appear, but no luck.

Naked and sprawled out on the bed, Derek squeezes some lube out on to his fingers and starts to slowly rub it against his hole, letting the pad of a finger catch on the rim. He can’t help but think of Stiles while he gradually starts to push inside, wishing that Stiles was here with him, that his long fingers were spreading him open instead.

He can feel himself get harder, his cock growing as he continues to touch himself and imagine his boyfriend joining him and sharing in the experience. He stays quiet for the most part until he starts to scissor two fingers inside of him to open himself up, letting gasps and soft moans and sighs out more freely.

The toy he bought, a vibrator, isn’t on the large side, so he could probably get away with just two fingers, but he tries for a third anyway. The angle is awkward and his wrist is starting to hurt, and he can’t help but think about how much better it’d feel if Stiles were opening him up instead of himself. But no… Stiles still hasn’t come to bed, and while he can’t hear shouts of anger or celebration from the other room, he’s given up on the hope Stiles would appear any time soon.

In fact, it’s once he’s lubed up the vibrator and gradually worked it inside of himself, letting sighs and moans escape his lips as he moves it out and back in a little deeper, that he hears the bedroom door creak open.

“Holy shit,” Stiles breathes out, and Derek can hear the clink of Stiles’s belt and rustle of his clothes as he quickly tries to rid himself of his clothing. “You weren’t kidding, were you?” Stiles says as he approaches.

“No, I wasn’t,” Derek says, annoyed, although he thinks it’s masked by the immediate moan he makes when he shoves the toy in and it grazes his prostate.

“God, you are so beautiful,” Stiles says, climbing up on to the bed next to Derek and slowly making his way to Derek’s side. “Is that new? Did you buy a new toy without me?” Stiles’s voice sounds hurt, and it makes Derek feel slightly guilty, but Stiles brought this on himself.

“I asked  _hmmm_ if you wanted to come with me to the store, and you told me you were busy with Scott.”

“Dude, I thought you meant like the grocery store!”

Derek shrugs a little and then decides it’s time to turn on the vibrator. He starts on the lowest setting, the slight rumble from the toy making him tingle. It feels odd at first, but as he gets used to the sensation, it feels good. He tries to move the vibrator a little so it doesn’t stay in one spot too long, numbing him, but his wrist is tired and his hand slips a little because of the lube when he does.

“Here, let me help,” Stiles says, reaching over to grab a hold of the vibrator. When he does, Derek slaps his hand away, and Stiles yanks it back and holds his hand to his chest, his face confused and hurt.

“You don’t get to help. You didn’t come to bed on time like I asked. You can watch, but I started this by myself and I’m finishing by myself,” Derek says, and as if to prove the point he turns the vibrator up to the next setting and lets out a loud moan.

He looks over at Stiles. Stiles’s mouth is open and he’s staring down at Derek, his eyes flitting between Derek’s hard leaking cock and the hand he has on the vibrator moving in and out of him.

“But,” Stiles starts, but Derek shakes his head and closes his eyes. He can’t watch Stiles be upset with him. He knows he’s trying to prove a point, but it’d really kill his pleasure if he starts to feel guilty about this whole thing.

Derek does his best to ignore Stiles, although he can feel Stiles’s gaze on him as he continues towards orgasm. He gets a hand around himself when he turns the vibrator up to the next setting, knowing he’s incredibly close. His eyes are squeezed shut, his bottom lip between his teeth, as he nears his climax. He can hear Stiles whine in frustration and muttering curse words as he watches Derek, unable to touch him like Derek knows he wants to.

He’s so close now, the vibrator making his whole body thrum, and he strokes himself faster. He chances a glance and peeks at Stiles, who is also jacking off, although his face is one of anger and determination rather than pure pleasure. Seeing Stiles, though, sends Derek over the edge, and he comes on his own chest, squeezing around the vibrator. After a few moments, he turns off the vibrator, the sensations too much to handle, but he does leave it in.

With a pleased sigh, he turns his head to Stiles, who isn’t looking at him any longer but still moving his hand up and down his cock at a rapid rate. He removes the vibrator with a smirk when Stiles’s gaze returns to him, and within seconds, Stiles finally orgasms.

Derek leaves to clean up and as a courtesy brings Stiles a warm wet washcloth to clean himself off with as well. Once they are both settled, he leans over and kisses Stiles good night, then rolls over to go to sleep.

He knows Stiles is probably fuming and wants to discuss and talk about things, but he’s tired and really, Stiles can brood for a night. He’ll talk to him in the morning.

~

When the sun shines through their blinds, Derek starts to wake up. The time on his bedside clock reads 8am, and he frowns because he’s positive he set his alarm for 6:30am, his normal wake up time. He rolls over to find his bed empty, a cold spot where Stiles usually would be.

Before he can react, a boxer-clad Stiles strides into the bedroom, causing Derek to sit up in bed, the sheets pooling around his waist.

“Did the power go out last night–” Derek starts to ask but cuts himself off when he notices the breakfast tray of food in Stiles’s hands.

“No. I turned off your alarm. And I called in sick from work today for you and me.” He sets the tray of food in Derek’s lap. “We are not leaving this bed except for bathroom breaks and if we are starving. So, eat up, buddy,” Stiles remarks, gesturing to the food.

Derek bites back a smile. “Is this your way of apologizing?”

Stiles nods, his face repentant. “I’m sorry. I… didn’t realize how much time I was spending playing that video game, and how little time I was spending with you. I threw it in the closet and told Scott I’m on hiatus.”

“You don’t have to quit playing altogether,” he starts.

“I know, but I owe you. You’ve put up with me ignoring you for a while now. Besides,” Stiles says, sidling up to Derek on the bed until he’s pressed along his side, “you’re more important to me than some dumb game.”

“I am?”

“Yes,” Stiles says, adamant. “I forgot briefly, and I’m sorry. Forgive me?”

Derek looks off to the side, like he’s contemplating his answer, even though he and Stiles both know that Derek has already forgiven him.

“I suppose,” he finally answers with a sly smile. Stiles beams and pulls Derek into a kiss, nearly tipping the tray from his lap.

“Hurry up and eat,” Stiles says when he breaks the kiss. “I spent all morning searching for sexual positions, and I’m horny and want to try them.

Derek rolls his eyes, and just to piss Stiles off, takes his time cutting his pancake and chewing a few bites.

“Derek!” Stiles whines, and Derek laughs and pulls Stiles in by the neck to give him a syrupy kiss, which quickly turns heated.

Luckily, Derek remembers to set the tray aside on the floor before they get carried away and make a mess.

After that, Stiles usually beats Derek to bed and often bugs him to come to bed earlier, and Derek couldn’t be more happy to oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
